


Kisstletoe

by liliette



Series: drarry one-shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BoyxBoy, Drarry, Drarry kiss under Mistletoe, Enchanted Mistletoe, Gay, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mistletoe, Oblivious Harry, Oblivious Harry Potter, Pining Harry, Pining Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliette/pseuds/liliette
Summary: The bloody mistletoe is such a nuisance.





	Kisstletoe

**Author's Note:**

> CAPITALISING STUFF IS BLOODY ANNOYING AHHHHH AND YAY THIS IS JUST IN TIME FOR CHRISTMAS LALALALAL HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY LALALALALAL I NEED TO STOP GO AHEAD AND READ IM SUCH A SPAZ

The mistletoe would not disappear.

It was bloody _everywhere_.

Harry had to kiss Hermione already at least five times, and Ron even more. Spending time with his best friends around Christmastime apparently came at a price.

However, that wasn't the main reason he wasn't fond of the mistletoe.

The main reason was that he had to watch Draco Malfoy snog _other people_.

He hated the gut-wrenching feeling in his stomach whenever he saw Malfoy snogging someone. It was just _sick_. Harry wanted to puke, and frankly he hoped he would never be stuck under the mistletoe with Malfoy. If just watching Malfoy kiss someone made him nauseous, Harry would be most definite to vomit if he shared a kiss with Malfoy. This was why he tried to avoid Malfoy as much as possible.

Malfoy was civil this year, something that bothered Harry with no end. He was using the Marauder's Map as much as he was in sixth year at this rate. _Why on Earth wasn't Malfoy taunting him?_ Surely he was up to something again. Harry knew it was immature and stupid to think that, but he couldn't help it. Malfoy simply ignored Harry; at the most he gave him mere nods. Harry wasn't happy about this.

He _needed_ some action. It was just unsettling, watching Malfoy act collected and nonchalant. It wasn't right. However, he regretted his wishes when the mistletoe decided to capture Harry and Malfoy together in an abandoned corridor on the fifth floor. He hadn't been asking for this; he just wanted Malfoy to _do something_ to him.

Harry now cleared his throat, forcing himself to look into Malfoy's piercing grey eyes.

"Er," he said. "We don't have to kiss, right?"

Malfoy furrowed his brow. "Of course we do," he replied. "What did you expect?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "All I know is that I refuse to kiss you, you repulsive ferret."

He crossed his arms in an attempt to appear more tough, although his heart was pounding inside.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "Potter, what are you doing?"

"Too scared to come up with a comeback, Malfoy?" Harry taunted lamely. Somehow there was a feeling twisting inside him telling him that this wasn't right.

"Potter," Malfoy snorted. "I thought we were over that phase."

"You've tormented me for years!" Harry protested stupidly. 

"I was naive and easily mislead," Malfoy countered simply. "And you've used that awful spell on me and nearly killed me, so we're about even."

"And I've saved your life twice," Harry reminded him, but he shifted uncomfortably, for there was a twinging feeling of regret. He hadn't known what  _Sectumsempra_ would do. He merely wanted to test it.

"Once," Malfoy corrected, and seeing the guilt upon Harry's face, added, "I do apologise; I shouldn't have brought that up."

"It's fine," Harry said. "And I saved your life from the Death Eater, so that makes it twice."

"So that was you," Malfoy said with a hint of wonder.

"Yeah, well," Harry said. "I hated you, but I never wanted you  _dead._ "

"I've never wanted you dead, either, Potter. Honestly though, enough of the chitchat. Can we please just kiss and get this over with? The mistletoe hates to be kept waiting."

Harry glanced around, noticing now that the invisible force had squeezed Harry until he and Malfoy were a mere inch apart. Then he scrunched up his face in disgust, becoming aware of the fact that he actually had to  _kiss_ Malfoy.

"Fuck, no!" Harry exclaimed childishly. "There is no way I'm kissing you. No, get away from me, you disgusting pig!"

Malfoy scoffed. "Seriously, Potter? We're adults; you should tolerate something as trivial as a kiss."

"No!" Harry nearly screeched, the irritation building up inside him. Malfoy was being such a bloody condescending git; there was no way he would kiss those lips.

"Potter--"

"NO!" Harry yelled again and again, and when had he started stomping his foot like a five-year old brat? But he was too frustrated and terrified to even care; he writhed and incessantly pounded his fist against the invisible border.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, POTTER!" Malfoy bellowed. He grabbed Harry by his shirt and crashed his lips to his. Harry's eyes flew open in shock.

They still weren't released. The mistletoe, seeming to have sensed the flame between the two boys, drew them closer until Harry's forehead was pressed against Malfoy's.

Malfoy ravaged Harry's lips, and Harry surprised himself when his mouth let out a moan at the pain.

He couldn't be enjoying this. It just wasn't acceptable. He tried to squirm away, but the arm around his waist crushed him closer until he couldn't breathe. He found his cheeks heating up as he began to relax into the kiss.

Slowly, the tension around him was gone, and Harry realised he was free. He tried to point this out by jerking his body away, but Malfoy still held on tight to him.

Harry grappled with Malfoy's arms.

"Malfoy," he said, but the sound came out muffled.

Malfoy pulled away at last.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that, Potter."

"Don't be so conceited, Malfoy."

"I'm just stating the truth," Malfoy shrugged. "Well, I'll see you around, I suppose."

Harry gaped at him. "You're leaving? Just like that?"

Malfoy stared back. "Yeah. What were you expecting?"

"I--" Harry began, and then he realised he wasn't really _sure_ what he was expecting. "Okay."

"Yes, _okay_ ," Malfoy imitated. He smirked. Harry swung his arm, waiting for Malfoy to say something or walk away.

Malfoy was beginning to get on Harry's nerves. _Why_ on Earth was he smirking at Harry like that? Was he actually plotting something again?

" _What?_ " Harry finally pressed, not able to stand the uncomfortable silence any longer.

"Potter, you're so fucking daft."

" _What?_ " Harry demanded again in irritation.

"You honestly believe I'm going to _leave_ after that? Potter, you're utterly preposterous."

His breath was grazing over Harry's lips again. Harry was anxiously aware of the fact that his own breathing had become very audible, and he couldn't find a way to close his jaw.

"You--You always leave after kisstletoe," Harry stuttered out.

"Pardon? Your words are incomprehensible, Potter."

"Er, why are you still here?" Harry tried.

"I didn't let you go after the mistletoe disappeared. Try to work it out from there."

 _What was Malfoy on about?_ How did he expect Harry to understand his absurd behaviour?

"I don't fucking understand!" Harry burst out. "What are you doing?"

He was so livid and confused that he was nearly close to tears, which was absolutely ridiculous. He swiped at his eyes angrily.

Malfoy grabbed Harry by the waist and vigorously captured his lips with his own.

"What's this supposed to mean?" Harry asked furiously.

"Fucking Potter! You're so impossibly idiotic--"

"MALFOY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PLAYING AT--"

"NO, LISTEN TO ME, YOU FOOL, I'M KIND OF IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Harry was silenced immediately. The seconds were ticking by relentlessly; Harry stood frozen, listening to his own rapid breathing and beating heart.

"And I kind of thought you felt the same," Malfoy finally carried on. "But seeing as you don't--"

"NO!" Harry shouted. "No, I do! I fancy you! Yes!"

This time, Malfoy was the one to ask, "What?"

"Er," Harry said, scratching his head awkwardly. "I think I might fancy you. I've been meaning to get your attention this whole year, and I've always despised it when I saw you kiss someone else. Although I thought that I, er, thought that you were disgusting. Yes. I thought that I thought that you were vile, but I didn't throw up after you kissed me, so I guess that means I fancy you. Especially since, er, I don't want you to leave now. And I really don't want you to be with anybody else."

"You're a possessive bitch," Malfoy murmured in wonder. "Potter, thank fucking god. I would have really humiliated myself if you really didn't fancy me back."

"You're always able to play it off," Harry contradicted.

"Mmm, but I would be crying a river inside," Malfoy replied, his arm circling around Harry's waist.

"Really," Harry said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah," Malfoy said. With that, he delivered a kiss that nearly swept Harry off his feet.

Harry wrapped his arms around Malfoy's neck. Malfoy plunged his tongue into Harry's inviting mouth.

His tongue was warm and moist, licking the walls of Harry's mouth, exploring every inch of his teeth.

"You're breath-taking," Draco declared as they eventually broke apart for air.

"So are you," Harry mumbled.

A spell was muttered from Draco's lips, and something silver and twisted was shot up.

"Look, mistletoe," Draco remarked, pointing to the ceiling.

"You conjured that," Harry noted.

"It still exists," Draco shrugged. "Therefore, we have to kiss."

And Draco dragged his lips across Harry's lips before taking them into his own again. This time, Harry willingly kissed him back under the mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry it was really shitty i really wanted to get it done before christmas so here it is y'all :) i hop e you enjoyed? sorry please leave kudos if you did like it to some extent


End file.
